civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Merina (Radama I)
Merina led by Radama I is a custom civilization made by GPuzzle, with contributions from RawSasquatch, DarthKyofu, TopHatPaladin, Hoop Thrower, and Lime. This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'Imerina' The Merina Kingdom, or Kingdom of Madagascar, officially the Kingdom of Imerina (c.1540–1897) was a pre-colonial state off the coast of Southeast Africa that, by the 19th century, dominated most of what is now Madagascar. It spread outward from Imerina, the Central Highlands region primarily inhabited by the Merina ethnic group with a spiritual capital at Ambohimanga and a political capital 24 kilometres (15 mi) west at Antananarivo, currently the seat of government for the modern state of Madagascar. The Merina kings and queens who ruled over greater Madagascar in the 19th century were the descendants of a long line of hereditary Merina royalty originating with Andriamanelo, who is traditionally credited with founding Imerina in 1540. Radama I Radama I "the Great" (1793–1828) was the first Malagasy sovereign to be recognized as King of Madagascar (1810-1828) by a European state. He came to power at the age of 18 following the death of his father, King Andrianampoinimerina. Under Radama's rule and at his invitation, the first Europeans entered his central highland Kingdom of Imerina and its capital at Antananarivo. Radama encouraged these London Missionary Society envoys to establish schools to teach tradecraft and literacy to nobles and potential military and civil service recruits; they also introduced Christianity and taught literacy using the translated Bible. A wide range of political and social reforms were enacted under his rule, including an end to the international slave trade, which had historically been a key source of wealth and armaments for the Merina monarchy. Through aggressive military campaigns he successfully united two-thirds of the island under his rule. Abuse of alcohol weakened his health and he died prematurely at age 35. He was succeeded by his highest-ranking wife, Ranavalona I. 'Dawn of Man' "Blessings of the Lord to you, King Radama, for it is you who is truly remembered as great. While it was your father that brought the Imerina Kingdom to the cusp of greatness, it was you who brought it to its height. Upon his death, you were granted a kingdom that was experiencing open revolt. But with your unparalleled military expertise and a cadre of foreign generals, no petty king could stand against you as you ushered in an era of Merina dominance over the entire island! And with your supremacy came sweeping reform. The slave trade was ended, Christianity was introduced, technology was updated, and all Europeans acknowledged – even envied – you as the first true King of Madagascar. Now the world is in open conflict again, longing for a true monarch to claim its mantle. Will you make Madagascar your rice field, with only the sea bordering it? Will you begin a new campaign to bring Merina supremacy to all the world? Will you build a Civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to my rice field, the entire isle of Madagascar. I am Radama I, king of Merina. I hope you show yourself to be an ally, not an enemy." Defeat: "Father, I have failed you." Unique Attributes Strategy Merina behaves somewhat oddly, even if it has an engine running that’s been seen before – the idea of taking someone else’s religion for fun and profit, particularly as an engine of Domination. The Vonninahitra is a simple unit that helps bridge a gap and avoids the issue of obsolete Pikemen; the Voanjo saves up on production at the expense of growth. More notably, compared to different styles of “adopt someone’s religion to go on warpath”, the UA works again and again, which is very notable. As long as you’ve alright relationships, Merina is a force that doesn’t so much as focus on being at war (although it has some neat elements like free production from conversion), but rather on the absorption of someone else’s empire into yours. As a balance, you could go Autocracy and barrel through the opposition – or double down and go Order, and thrive on your expanded empire. Mod Support Full Credits List *''GPuzzle'': Creator, SQL, Lua, Text, Design *''DarthKyofu'': Civ Icon *''RawSasquatch'': Art (Leaderscene, Leader Icon, UC Icons) *''TopHatPaladin'': Lua *''Hoop Thrower'': Research *''Lime'': Text Category:GPuzzle Category:12 Days of Africa Category:All Civilizations Category:East Indies Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5)